Escape Route
by NorthWest9
Summary: Isabella is NOT the girl everyone thought she was. She's a sharp tongued mafia daughter hiding from her father's world, but when Edward sets his sights on her, she's re-introduced very quickly into a men's world of drugs, guns, and sex in the rival mob. With a proposition she has no choice but to accept, she'll learn quickly how far she has to go to get back her freedom. MOB-verse
1. Chapter 1

Escape Route

Chapter One : Breaking Dawn

**WARNING : Mobward, Darkward, language, badass Bella.**

* * *

"Two shots of whatever you got that's strong babe… I'm feeling pretty damn lucky tonight." he was tall, cocky, and relatively handsome compared to some of the men that had waltzed into her bar before, but that didn't mean he'd get to cop that feel any faster then any of the other sick fucks that walked in either. Before his hand could even connect with her ass, she'd had his wrist broken as he cussed and slammed his other fist down on the table, his colleagues surrounding him reeling in shocked silence as she dropped his hand and glared at him. She wasn't stupid, she was a pretty girl alone in New York... she could hold her own when it came to grabby assholes in NYC.

"You ever come back here again, and I'll break more then just your wrist. Now take your friends, and get the fuck out of my bar." she all but spat at him as he lunged for her, not as fast as his friends though, that opted for the smarter decision in taking their crippled partner and sneaking out the side entrance without another word.

With a sigh, she turned back to the bar and walked around the side. Tossing the pad of paper and tray on the shelf below the marble counter top as she grabbed a clean cotton towel and began wiping down the crystal and glass glasses Angie had just finished cleaning before opening. "It's a good thing you're so good with people in this business…" Tyler laughed with a smirk as Bella scoffed and shook her head, waving him off with a tray and a cloth to grab empties and wipe tables as she looked around her bar with a small smile.

_Breaking Dawn_ was the only gift Isabella Volturi ever accepted from her father. It cost her a Christmas Dinner, lunch on Father's Day, and a New Years Party to get the loan, and she wasn't lying when she said she was scraping the bottom of the barrel when she finally relented and went to him for help. She was a college grad that had no steady employment, three mediocre jobs and a shitty apartment on Danforth to her name. Aro was the only chance she had at getting her loan and when she finally did and finished her project, she paid him off as soon as she possibly could, with little to no extra interaction involved. She showed up at the family Christmas Dinner on Christmas Eve and quietly ate turkey at a long wooden table with a bunch of family members she hadn't seen or talked too in years, she let Aro's chef make her lunch on Father's Day, and she dressed up for her father's annual New Years Ball, stayed for two dances, then went to the bar down the street. When she finally raised enough to pay her father back, she wired it to his private account as quickly as she could and cut all ties with him. And that was all she wanted to do with him, her dept was paid, and she didn't need him at all. He may have been all she had left for blood family, but that didn't mean she had to act like it.

Charlie Swan, her birth mother's boyfriend, was a whole other story. He'd been more of a father to Bella then her actual dad ever had, and she was still trying to figure out why the hell he stuck around. Renee was a dead beat gold digging stripper that slept with Aro countless times to win his affections... she thought he'd leave his wife and give her the rich, sophisticated life she always dreamed of. When Renee had Bella, Aro feared his wife and his workers would find out and he threatened to have the two offed, so she did the only safe thing she thought she could, and got with a police officer. When she died, Bella expected to be tossed into foster care, but Charlie stuck around… showed her more and taught her more then her mother ever could have and when Aro realized that Bella was still alive, after he failed to produce any more children with his wife, Charlie hid her until she was old enough to legally be free from anything to do with Aro. Now, while Charlie lived comfortably on a police pension in Forks, Washington, Bella opened her own business and took the late night bar scene by storm. She'd been open for a little over four months and continuously had customers pouring in all the time. She loved her job and once more it was everything she wanted for herself at the moment.

"Excuse me? Could I get a Jack on the Rocks please?" a gruff, slightly accented English voice called out as Bella turned slightly startled and embarrassed to be caught day dreaming on the job to look at the at the newcomer seated at her bar. There was a steady flow of people in there now, and the servers and bartenders were relatively busy rushing around to fill orders. He was wearing all black, with a leather jacket and stubble on his chin, a gruff, sexy look about him. He looked to be in his early thirties and a little worse for wear, but he looked good enough for Bella to charm her way over to him with a little more sway in her step and her 'all service' smile on her lips.

"Rough day hun?" she asked, pouring his drink in front of him as she grabbed a coaster and set it down near his hand, leaning on the bar as she met his gaze. His eyes were blood shot and the bags under his eyes told a million stories. Stories Bella decided it wasn't worth her time as she softened her sultry gaze and offered him a more compassionate smile. She was damaged enough as it was, she wasn't looking to drag along his damaged goods as well.

"You married?" he asked as Bella shook her head and looked around.

"Does work count?" she asked as she gestured to the bar with a laughing smile. One he didn't return.

His heartbroken expression never faltered as he stared up at her. "I fell in love with my wife on a holiday I took with college friends, we met in Cuba, and I moved to America to chase after her after two weeks. I proposed in front of her entire family, and we've been married for five years. I was head over heels for her. I-I missed my fathers funeral to take her to the airport on her first big business trip. I thought we were in love… I would have done anything for her…" he was practically broken down on her bar, and to be completely honest, Bella didn't even know what to do with him. Throw him out for turning off other customers, kick him in the balls to remind him he had some, or pour him another shot.

Bella decided to opt for a more sympathetic approach instead.

"So what's the problem?"

"She's been cheating on me for three years, with my boss… and everyone knew about it but me. Jesus they must have been laughing their asses off at me. I'm a joke. I never knew. She just served me with divorce papers and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. She's been my whole life for half a decade… I can't even go home." he all but sobbed as Bella sighed before pulling out four shot glasses. Pouring all four, Bella drank two quickly before pushing the other two towards the man. She didn't make enough to deal with this shit as much as she'd had to in the last four months.

Turning away, Bella stopped and mentally tried to talk herself out of it, but she couldn't help her big mouth. Snapping back quickly with a sigh, she leant in closer to the man who only watched her with slight confusion in his eyes tears that threatened to spill over. "Can I offer you a little advice from someone that's watched countless divorcees drink all their pain away?" she asked as he looked up at her with red puffy eyes and nodded sadly. "If you ask me hun, this wife of your's obviously wouldn't know a good thing if it hit her right in the fucking face… So hears what you're gonna do, you're gonna drink tonight… and tomorrow, you start over. You take that sexy ass and build a new life without her, because believe me… there is nothing else in this world that will drive her more crazy. And if she's too god damned stupid to realize what she fucked herself out of, then you were the one stupid enough to marry that dipshit in the beginning anyways." Bella stated as she turned to the other bartenders. "Get this gentleman whatever the hell he wants, it's on me tonight." she winked before crawling out from behind the bar to the floor to help Tyler out waiting tables.

To be honest, she loved mixing the most. Not so much serving, or cleaning... but creating actual drinks. Not because she felt like an inventor, or anything special like that, but because she just felt so awesome doing it. It was something she was good at, something she could have done in her sleep. And to be quite honest, she enjoyed it, she _loved_ it.

After working the floor for a few hours, it was closer to eleven when Bella retreated back behind the bar, her legs finally taking on their first aches from bustling around after customers and tables. The leather clad mess that had downed the shots and his Jack left shortly after asking for the number of the nearest Holiday Inn, as well as Jess, another server, and walked out with a new purpose in his steps. Bella had to chuckle slightly watching him leave as she shook her head and wiped down the bar while cleaning off the dirtied glasses. She dealt with customers like him more often then she'd like to admit, but it seemed like someone like Leather Man just needed a stiff neck and a kick in the balls to get on his feet. His entire life wasn't over. He was hot, and young, and seemed like someone that could be successful in whatever he was interested in doing. He was going to be just fine, and Bella couldn't help the little shot of pride that struck her when he walked out.

When the door opened again, this time… she _felt_ the atmosphere of the bar shift. Most times she got the same feeling when a group of businessmen walked in, the arrogance and seniority was there, but despite the attitude, they were respectful, and they left good tips. Or when a bachelor or bachelorette party sauntered in on a bar crawl, they usually bought up enough liquor to waste an entire town, and usually left a cheery, amused staff in their wake. This time though, Bella felt trouble… and every time trouble walked into her bar, it was one more headache to add to the lot.

Too bad this trouble was a first class panty-dropper.

"Excuse me… is the owner here?" a sultry voice asked over the low murmur of the crowd and music as Bella could have moaned at the sound of his voice alone. It was husky and deep and sophisticated and radiated power and dominance… she was dripping at just the thought of how it would sound screaming her name in an ecstasy induced haze. "Miss?…" the voice called out again as Bella looked up to the smirking face of the voice's owner and lost all coherent thought running through her head.

He was gorgeous.

And not pretty boy handsome.

But drop dead, stone-fucking-cold, panty dropping gorgeous. Tailored in a black suit that might as well of left him naked Bella fought the urge to moan at the sight as she felt herself instinctively bite her bottom lip. He was _all_ man. Climbing over six feet and building like a fucking God, he smirked back at her lust induced coma as he ran a hand through his coppery brown hair and grinned at her. "You know sweetheart," he started again, leaning in as Bella felt the drool pool in her mouth while her eyes fluttered in ecstasy at the cologne he was wearing. "most people would says it's impolite to stare… but as far as I'm concerned babe, you can stare at me anytime… as long as I can return the favour." he winked as Bella shook herself out of her less then appropriate train of thought and went back to clearing glasses, if only to keep her sanity intact.

He was built like a god, and looked like the reincarnation of Adonis while carrying around the air of Ares. He might as well of carried around a "WARNING: Pantry Dropper" sign taped to his head because Bella was relatively collected when it came to men but his voice was enough to have her undone within seconds and needing a costume change. His sharp features and smoldering eyes might as well have been carved by angels and that god damn cocky smirk drove Bella absolutely fucking crazy.

She didn't even know who the hell he was… speaking of, "who's asking?" she finally found her voice as she leaned on the now clean bar and stared back at him. Fantasizing a hundred ways he could take her just on the bar alone.

Don't even get her _started_ on the booths.

"One of my colleagues was in here earlier ordering some drinks to celebrate a job well done, if I don't say so myself, when he was apparently assaulted by one of the workers. I don't know what kind of conditions you lot work in… but I need my men in top form, and he's not very well in top-fucking-form with a broken wrist now… is he?" Adonis asked as if he were questioning a ten year old when Bella's resolve snapped. That was the one part about her job she seriously needed work on. Growing up Bella was excellent about keeping her mouth shut, but when it came to her bar, her service, or her employees… you might as well have quit while you were still breathing, simply because Isabella Volturi had very little tolerance for stupidity, or assholes. And as pretty as Adonis was, someone should very well have stamped 'asshole' across his forehead, as if it wasn't obvious enough to see already.

"Look here asshole, you wanna bring your boys into a bar to feel up a woman by all means, go for it… I can give you the names of several whore houses and strip clubs that should meet your every need, but if you ever send that dipshit back into _my_ bar again to assult my employees, I'll break more then just a wrist."

"Y-"

"Did it look like I was fucking finished to you?" Bella demanded, catching the eye of a couple of the customers seated closest to them at the bar. "Now let's get something straight, you want a drink, then by all means, I can mix you any fucking thing your little black heart desires… but you ever wanna step foot in my bar again, you'll keep your hands to your fucking selves." she spat, turning as she stalked back to the other side of the bar, the confident sway of her hips leaving beach boy on her left at the bar drooling all over her counter. Turning to face Adonis again, she smirked at his lust hungry expression as his eyes raked over her body, she couldn't help but admit it made her stand a little straighter to have his hungry gaze on her. Smirking, she called out across her bar, "Be sure to pick your jaw up on the way out darlin', and have a _wonderful_ evening." she emphasized before retreating towards her office at the back, the bachelor party watching the game to her left cat calling and cheering her cheeky line as the God smirked and laughed, nodding his head as he moved for the door.

"You know… I don't blame him sweetheart, with an ass that fine I'd find it hard to keep my hands to myself too…" he called back with his hands up, his voice dripping pure sex as Bella cursed him inwardly and shuddered slightly, her body tense as her legs instinctively tightened as she glared at him. "Oh, and you just let me know if you ever need help with that little _problem leak _you seem to be having."

"You wish…" she spat back in disgust as he smirked and opened the door.

"If that's an invitation sweetheart, you can expect I'll hold you too it. I'd hate for all of that to go to waste... I'll be seeing you _very_ soon doll face, _very soon..._" he smirked as Bella's jaw dropped when he winked and stepped out of the bar, the swagger ever present back in his step as she huffed and suppressed another glare that threatened to scare off the bachelor party that were out of their seats hollering at Adonis's raunchy comment.

Bastards…

* * *

soooo my first mob story. first time trying anything like this and I hope you like it!

I never liked Kristen Stewart or Robert Pattinson as Edward and Bella, so for this story I posted two links to my profile with Edward and Bella. so you can check them out if you like, just because I like them so much better.

but if you want to imagine them as Kristen and Robert... go ahead... but if not, and your interested in the sexiness I envisioned, the links are on my profile ;)

let me know what you thought so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Escape Route

Chapter Two : Hidden Heir

**WARNING : Modward, Darkward, language, badass Bella.**

* * *

He walked out of the bar with the strongest air of dominance there was in NYC. It was sexy, and alluring, and mysterious… and it reeked power and business. Stepping into the black tinted limo pulled up on the curb, he stepped into the back with the boys and took a deep breath, lowering his head to his phone as he punched in a number he knew off by heart, turning to the others as they watched him with set expressions on their faces.

"I want everything there is on _Breaking Dawn_… and it's owner." he stated, his tone even, but demanding as the boys nodded and set to work, making calls and searched files through their mobile devices as the car pulled away from the sidewalk, cruising down the city streets as he watched the world pass outside his window.

After three short dial tones, he smirked when his father picked up the other end of the phone.

"Edward." the voice was set, but welcoming. A voice misleadingly soft as he smiled at the thought of his son calling him.

"How's the weather?" Edward questioned back as the voice on the other end chuckled softly before replying.

"Clear as day son." he replied as Edward nodded, despite the fact his father couldn't see it. Most of their conversations over the phone started with the same charming welcome. They weren't in the position to be reckless with their dealings over the phone, they needed to know their phone lines were clear, and this was their best way of doing it. "How was your evening?" he asked as Edward sighed and shook his head. The Cullen di Mare's owned several assets around New York, they were single handily the biggest Mafia family in NYC, rivalled only by their enemies the Volturi, and Edward and his father ran a tight ship, and despite not being the Don as of yet, it was still disgraceful to him that he had to ask his father's aid in something.

"If _Aro_ believes he can buy our alliance with a couple of whores and cheap ass fucking drugs, he's got another thing coming." Edward all but spat into the receiver of the phone before taking a deep breath to regulate his pulse. No matter the relationship between Edward and Carlisle, Edward was still just a Capo in his father's empire, and despite the freedom, and the power he had over the mafia situation, he still had a deeply rooted respect for the man that ran the city. "But that's not why I'm calling." he stated as he looked up to see one of his men shake their heads before passing a cellular device that had pulled up an access denial restriction on Isabella Swan's government file.

"What is it son? What seems to be the problem?" he asked, his tone even as Edward looked back to his one of his soldiers who looked as baffled as he felt, Edward was just better at hiding it.

"I need your resources… Isabella Swan. Her file has restrictions even my team can't seem to get into."

"Of course son, easily done. If it's not to bold, why is it you're so interested?" Carlisle asked as Edward smirked on the other end of the receiver. He knew his father only asked out of courtesy, Edward would have told him anything he wanted to know, but as of yet… his father had never demanded any information. He was one of the classiest men left in New York, and Esme wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Just a problem that needs silencing. Nothing to big, but a personal settlement I'd like to have off my conscious." he smirked as he almost _heard_ Carlisle shake his head at on the other end of the line.

"Just don't forget dinner on Sunday." he sighed as Edward grinned and shook his head. There was no _way_ he was brave enough to miss his mother's cooking. While Carlisle di Mare was the mob boss of NYC, everyone close enough to _la famiglia_ new that it was his wife of thirty years, Esme, that you should be afraid of. She was sweet, and kind, and could cook like no other… but she was also a spitfire to be reckoned with when you got on her rough side. "Your mother asked if you would bring your girlfriend… Tanya?" he added as Edward smirked and shook his head. "I tried to explain son…" Carlisle said suddenly as Edward found himself smiling, "but I don't think your mother fully understands how you operate."

"Sorry Dad, but you know how it is. Besides, I don't think Mum would appreciate _la puttana_ waltzing into her home." Edward offered as Carllisle sighed.

"Very well son, we'll see you on Sunday. _Dio vi benedica…_"

"_Grazie papà, l'amore per la madre._" he smiled, hanging up the phone as he turned to Emmet on his left. "Are you sure you couldn't find anything?" he asked as Emmet shook his head.

"Your girl is tricky. Whoever the hell she is, someone didn't want anyone to find her." Emmet offered as Edward shook his head while the limo pulled up to the club on the opposite side of the city. Stepping out, Edward adjusted the jacket of his suit before the boys followed him into the club. Loud music, drunk men, and sweaty bodies grinded on one another as the group walked past the crowd of customers and made their way to the offices near the back, up a set of stairs to a loft with panes of one way glass, sound proof to the noise outside them as the boys walked in and closed the door. Emmet and Edward heading over towards the black leather couches as the boys approached the bar and poured themselves a drink. Edward didn't particularly like the noise all the time, and he needed a place to meet with the boys, but he like to keep a watch on the club, and most times… depending on the occupants on any particular night, so did the boys.

"What's got you so hard after this bird anyways?" Emmet asked as Jasper passed Emmet and Edward a drink before settling himself down into the cushions. Interested as well in Edward's reasoning for bringing his father in on looking into this random girl.

"I'm not hard after her Emmet. But if we let these fucking cunts mess up the boys and someone finds out about it, how's that going to look on us, huh? One of _my_ boys, crippled by a fucking girl?" Edward asked as Emmet laughed and shook his head, taking a swig from his drink as he pulled out his ringing phone. Excusing himself to take a call as Edward waved him off and turned to an intrigued looking Jasper.

"So just threaten her. Play with her head and her bar. She'll know not to cross the boys again, it's that easy." Jasper offered as Edward shook his head.

"Nah, it's not that easy. Dad'd have my balls if I ever messed with the bird's restaurant. You know how he is. HAtes us messing with small-time businesses." Edward shrugged as Jasper nodded. "I just wanna know who the fuck she is." he shrugged as Emmet returned with a grin on his face, the cocky shit smiling from ear to ear as he took another drink.

"The fuck are you smiling at shit face?" Jasper asked as Emmet winked at him.

"Meeting up with Rosie later." he smiled as Edward scoffed and shook his head.

Emmet was family, the older brother that towered over everyone. He was intimidating as fuck, but he'd never run the family business, he didn't have the mind for it. So it fell to Edward. He had the smarts, the mind set, the thought train. It was all there. Edward would be the perfect don. But with the rivalry between the Volturi's, and Edward's still single status, he'd never inherit the mafia. Not until the whole thing smoothed over and he was a little older, more experienced and settled down. Unmarried in their profession made the men look unpredictable, and people don't do business with unpredictable bastards. A wife would give him stability, but Edward knew the kind of woman it took to marry into the mob, and he was seriously doubting there were any left. Not to mention his age. At 25, he had the entire fucking world at his finger tips with his money, looks, and power. There was no way he'd ever find someone serious enough about him to introduce into his world. There was just nothing to it.

"Speakin' of Rosalie, I should call Alice." Jasper sighed before pulling his phone out.

"I still don't know how I feel about you fucking my baby sister Jazz." Emmet sighed as Jasper smirked.

"Believe me Em, at 21, there ain't nothing baby about 'er." he smirked as Emmet practically growled at him.

"Easy you two… Jazz, fuck off. I don't care what or who you screw behind closed doors, but you know the drill. Please… just don't antagonize him. You know what happened last time." Edward smirked as Emmet laughed and shook his head.

Emmet was all brawn, enough so to make up for his lack of strategically knowledge, but Jasper Whitlock was a sneaky fucker. He had the skills of a third degree black belt and he knew exactly how to use them to his advantage. The last time the two went at each other, Edward had to replace an entire flat, and there was no way in hell he was doing _that_ again.

"What about you Eddie?" Emmet asked with a smirk as he watched his younger brother fume under his stare.

"What the fuck did I tell you about calling me Eddie? Next time, I'll just blow your fucking balls off." he glared back as Emmet laughed and shook his head.

"I told you Jazz… he needs to get laid… bad."

"Believe me Em… I'm in _no way_ lacking in that department." Edward smirked, taking a drink from his glass as the boys just chuckled and shook their heads.

"Not what I mean bro." Emmet stated. "There's a difference between fucking a bird's brains out and getting it over and done with, and actually screwing a dame you _want_ to be with." Emmet offered. "Rose made me wait for fucking _ever_ before I got any. But fuck if it wasn't mind blowing." he smirked as Edward shook his head.

"Have you _seen_ your girlfriend?" Edward asked. "There's a reason the sex is great, and it's not because your in love with her dipshit. She's fuck-hot and looks like she's got enough experience under her belt to know what she's doing Em. 'Wanting' to be with her has nothing to do with it." he smirked as Emmet shook his head.

"No, no, no. Trust me Ed. You wouldn't know cuz you haven't had a steady relationship since high school. I bet you don't even have what it _takes_ to stick to one relationship anymore without getting any. I mean, do you even know the word faithful?" Emmet laughed as Edward shook his head.

Ending the conversation, Edward, Jasper, and Emmet shot the shit for about an hour or two when the door of the loft opened unexpectedly. Carlisle walking in as all three boys shot out of their seats. "Dad… _cosa sta succedendo_?" Edward asked as the man walked in and nodded to the others, shaking his sons hands and Jasper's before replying.

"Edward, why does there have to be something wrong for me to visit my boys?" Carlisle asked with a glint in his eye as Edward watched him carefully, nodding his head as he offered his father a drink. The man that walked in with Carlisle coldly watching everyone and everything around him as his black Armani hugged his fit figure tightly, gripping the file in his hand like a lifeline as Edward looked between the stranger and his father before shooting his boss a questioning look. "_C'è un posto tranquillo posso finire la mia presa_?"

"_Sì, in questo modo_…" Edward offered, waving his boys down to the club as Emmet, Jasper, and the guy with the folder followed Edward and Carlisle into the back office towards the rear of the loft just passed the bar. Edward's office was big, chairs and couches present along with a cabinet of aged scotch and firearms. A desk with various amounts of paperwork on it that Edward sat behind when his father motioned for the man in the suit to pass him the file.

"I looked into your Isabella Swan for you." Carlisle offered as Edward scoffed and shook his head.

"It's only been a few hours."

"Things like this need to be taken care of Edward, otherwise people forget… or have you forgotten that you said this was a personal vendetta?" Carlisle asked, regarding Edward with a slightly more abrasive tone as he opened the file.

"She came in from Washington, we traced her back to Charlie Swan, someone of no importance… until we looked at his past credit lines. A woman, Renee Swan was living with him for a long time, but there's no record of marriage certificates with the state. Alistair dug deeper to reveal that her name was actually Renee Dwyer. A New York stripper, and the ex goomah of Aro Volturi. Her _daughter_, grew up with Charlie after she died."

"So? What's the point? What does this have to do with her?" Edward asked as Carlisle smirked and nodded towards Alistair, who began tossing photos onto Edwards desk like a fucking flip chart.

"The point is, _son_. That Bella is too old to be the product of the relationship between Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. There's a _reason_ her file was so tightly sealed. Charlie was hiding her from someone." Carlisle stated as Edward held up a picture, sinking back into his chair as Carlisle continued. "These are pictures taken at Volturi's New Years Ball. And surveillance pictures taken from their house around Christmas. This was taken Christmas Eve." he said, passing Edward a picture that looked into the car of a young woman.

"These are Isabella Swan's bank records. A large deposit was made about a year ago from an unknown source, and then a transfer was made a couple of months ago of the exact same amount to a private account even I can't track." Alistair stated as he handed Edward another sheet of paper.

"Out…" was all Edward said, talking to Jasper, Emmet, and Alistair as they flooded from the office and closed the door behind them. Carlisle walking around the desk to take a seat in front of Edward and sip on his scotch.

"Isabella Swan… is Aro Volturi's child… his _only_ child."

"_Oh gesù cristo..."_

* * *

**translations** in order of appearance in chapter:

_la famiglia_ - the family

_la puttana_ - a whore

_Dio vi benedica…_ - God bless you

_Grazie papà, l'amore per la madre._ - thanks dad, give my love to mother

_cosa sta succedendo_ - what's wrong?

_C'è un posto tranquillo posso finire la mia presa_ - is there a quiet place I can finish my drink?

_Sì, in questo modo_… - yes, through here

_Oh gesù cristo... - _oh jesus christ

* * *

kj

Guest - thank you so much for letting me know about the link, I had no idea, but I think I fixed it, last time I checked it still worked! glad you're enjoying it so far, lemme know what you thought about this chapter!

Guest - thank you! hope this chapter lived up to the expectations too!

belladu57 - thank you!

maythefloyd - thanks for the review! glad you like this side of bella! enjoy!

beener0701 - I know... is it just me or is he sooooo much sexier as a mob badass?

kiks - I fucking love that you fucking love this. haha. hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

* * *

links on my profile for 'new' Bella and Edward!

lemme know what you thought! much more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Escape Route

Chapter Three : Ghosts

**WARNING : Mobward, Darkward, language, badass Bella.**

* * *

Bella nodded towards the man at the bar as she took the shot and downed it and shook her head. Honestly, how did men think they would ever get lucky buying the _owner_ of the bar a drink. Oh well, Bella wasn't about to turn down the alcohol and she _definitely_ wasn't about to turn down the money.

Turning back to mixing a few drinks, Bella sighed and took a deep breath. She was exhausted.

Between the bar and finishing off some online classes for college, she was dead on her feet. She never had any times for her friends, and it was just killing her being alone every night. The workers from the bar were nice, but they weren't exactly the people she'd hang out with outside the bar.

Alice, her best friend. Was due in from her Milan fashion trip in three days, and Bella was trying to catch up enough to take a few days to spend the time with her when she came back. But the chances of her taking a day off were looking slimmer and slimmer by the hour.

"The last time I watched you mix a drink like that, we were eighteen, and camped out studying for finals. Stressing about math, and English, and AP chemistry…" a distinctly familiar voice called out as Bella turned from her shaker, startled by the familiar voice as she turned to the magnificent pair of friendly, glittering ice blue eyes. She felt the grin sweep in on her features before she could even stop it as her heart practically leapt from her chest at the sight of him. "Hey Bellsy…" he called out softly as his warm genuine smile had the other tenders practically drooling behind the bar.

"Felix?" she asked, almost stunned into a stupor like trance as he nodded and Bella half dove, half slid over the top of the bar into his arms as he laughed. Curling into his lap her arms soon found themselves wrapped around his neck as she laughed and shook her head in utter disbelief. "I can't believe you're actually here you crazy fucker!" she laughed as he grinned and pressed a kiss to both her cheeks in a warm greeting.

"Well I wasn't going to let you waste away here forever by yourself… someone had to come make sure you were staying out of trouble." he smiled as a sudden warmth filled Bella that she wasn't used too. Ever since being here, with the bar and her new life, everything about who and what she was and did had been all but forgotten behind her. And most days, she was thankful for that. She was happy leaving the shy, intimidated, mousy little girl back in Washington. Shy Isabella would never last a day in her bar, in her _new_ life. But that didn't mean she didn't mess everything and everyone she had _in_ that life. Her friends, that had grown into family were everything to her. And despite the promises of emailing and celebratory drinks to catch up every year, she'd lost contact with all connections to her former life. And although she didn't miss a great deal of the people in her past, a lot of her friends still held places in her heart.

Friends like Felix. Felix… who'd been right by her side ever since she could remember. The rock she needed to ground her, the stabilizer for a hell of a life she'd lived over the years. He'd been the big brother, the best friend, the school dance date when she wanted to go out for a good time, the shoulder to cry on, and the resident champion in Call of Duty. Felix was her everything growing up, and he was the one thing about her life she desperately missed. "Jesus…" Bella found herself saying as she just stared, grinning at a live, in-person Felix.

"Only my Ma calls me that now Izzy." he winked with a laugh as Bella smirked at his comment.

"I just can't believe you're here… in New York… at my bar!" she laughed, shaking her head as he grinned and spread his arms wide, presenting himself as he stared back at her cheekily.

"I'm here baby. In the flesh." he grinned. "Now pour me a drink and give me the whole nine yard story. I want to hear everything about New York, and the bar. And you. I want to hear it all." he grinned as Bella flushed and shook her head. Reaching behind the bar to pull out a glass and a clean shaker. Bella turned and got a good look at Felix as he shook off his jacket and relaxed into the chair. He'd aged only just over the past few years. Just like he was growing up in high school, he was tall, built, and extremely handsome. He was any girls dream. And despite the massive crush Bella had on him in her pre-teens, they'd always been best friends. Bella was more family to Felix then his family ever had been. And he was the one there for the lonely childhood Bella faced growing up with a father that worked more often then not, and no siblings and an absent mother. They were like something out of a movie. Best friends since they were practically babies, Felix was just always there. The safe guard for Bella for whatever she needed. He was everything to her and her old life. There was no Bella without Felix. She could just never figure out why he stayed around. He was so good looking and he had everything going for him, he was _made_ for greatness, but all he wanted was a small time dream. Why they left high school, Bella knew where she was going and what she wanted at the time, and Felix had scholarships lined up for him around the country, around the continent even… but he was dead set on following Bella to the ends of the earth. It wasn't until Bella told Felix to leave and find his own path that he ever steered from her point of view. And although she missed him, Bella could tell it'd done him nothing but good.

"So, tell me about life… Job? Home? _Lady friend_?" she winked as Felix laughed and shook his head, accepting the drink with a smile and a nod before starting.

"Home for me is Brooklyn now believe it or not. I moved in on the weekend, been meaning to call you, but I thought this surprise would be better… I work for my uncle, you know, family biz… and no… no lady friends." he grinned taking a sip from his glass before tasting the liquid and nodding appreciatively. "Jesus Bellsy, you always could mix a drink. I remember-"

"Hold up… back it up here. Did you say _no lady friend_?!" she demanded in awe as he shrugged. "You're kidding!" she practically yelled as he shook his head. "Oh Felliixxxxx!" she mock glared as he laughed.

"What?!"

"Go get yourself a nice girl!" Bella all but hollered back at him as he laughed and shook his head.

"You know me baby, you're the only one." he grinned as she shook her head and smacked his arm playfully.

"Seriously though… there's no one? And how did you even get here? Why did your uncle need to throw you up in Brooklyn? Not that I'm not happy you're here Felix… but it's a far cry from Forks if you know what I mean." Bella found herself saying as he just simply smiled his signature easy going grin and took another drink from his glass.

"You know Marcus, quiet but meaningful. He had a couple of assets moving and shifting around down here he wanted me to keep an eye on, so here I am. A far cry away from Washington, wasting away my days." he grinned as Bella scoffed and shook her head.

"Let's get out of here…" Bella offered suddenly as Felix scoffed and shook his head. "I'm serious! Let's go somewhere… anywhere. The others can take care of the bar, it _is_ what I pay them for. They'll be fine, I'll catch up on everything tomorrow. Let's just go, catch up for old time's sake." she added as he smiled and took another drink from his glass before setting it down on the bar, Bella still perched comfortably on his lap from when she'd dove over the bar at Felix.

"Well Gorgeous, why didn't I ever get a welcome like that when I first came in?" the infuriatingly familiar voice that had been wreaking on Bella's mind suddenly called out behind the pair as she dragged her attention away from Tony to meet the eyes of the sickeningly handsome man from the few days before. The one that's left her bothered, angry, pissed, and hot…

"I'm sorry, assholes don't get special treatment…" was the first thing falling from Bella's lips before she could stop it as he "aww'd" and tutted her comeback, pulling up a seat next to Felix as Bella fought to control the urge to pound out the man sitting so close to her. Didn't matter how attractive he was, an asshole was still an asshole, and he needed to know that.

"No need to be so cold doll face…" he winked as Angela mixed him a drink before leaving to serve the others that had followed him in.

Scoffing, Bella suddenly felt her phase of happiness slipping away as she removed herself from Felix's lap.

Taking a sip from his drink, the man turned to Bella, lust, and humour running through his sultry gaze as Bella felt her breathing instinctively hitch. To have his eyes so trained on her made her uncomfortable, and by the look of his smirk… he knew it too. "You know… Angela? Was it? Mixes a pretty damn good drink… but I hear around town that you can mix like a _Goddess_… you can create an aphrodisiac to drive even the most sober men insane. I'd like to test that theory out if you don't mind." he winked as Bella scoffed and shook her head as she watched his eyes rake over her body, so easily sizing her up in public as she felt the shiver mixed with the disgust sink in.

"Alright man, I think maybe you should lay off the lady a little." Felix suddenly intervened as the man's eyes never left Bella.

"I think we should let the lady speak for herself…" he threw back as Bella suddenly felt the words catch in her throat as his blazing eyes burnt into her soul. "If she still can." he added with a smirk as she glared at him.

She knew she should be disgusted… but something about him attracted her like a magnet. And she hated it. And while she still had her sanity, she figured she'd better make the best decision to keep her sanity, her mildly pleasant persona, and any trouble out of her bar. "You have thirty seconds to finish your drink, and get the _fuck_ out of my bar…" she spat as he smirked and nodded, a grin on his lips as he nodded and shrugged.

"Fair enough princess… but I'll be back." he winked before standing, dropping a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

"Hey!" Bella called out suddenly after seeing the bill left on the counter as he turned and smirked at her. Bella's initial plan was to demand he take his money back… that he was stupid if he thought he'd get any special treatment for leaving a bill like that. But instead, a smirk of her own found its way onto her lips as she stared right back into his burning eyes. "You forgot a tip." she stated as he chuckled and nodded, sauntering back over to her as Bella stood her ground and simply stared back at him.

For a second, Bella thought he planned to run right through her. But instead, he merely stopped a hairs distance away from her body and leant his sensual lips close to her ear.

Bella's entire body froze as she forgot how to breath in the moment he came so close. His body called to her like a siren, but she remained frozen and rigid.

"_You're worth every penny_…" his husky, delicious voice whispered in her ear as she felt his hand slip into the back pocket of her jeans. Giving her ass a squeeze that sent her mind reeling, she was still recuperating when she heard the sound of the door close behind him. She couldn't even think, her skin burned where his breath slid over her skin so easily, and she was still trying to catch her breath. She could still feel his hand on her ass, and when she finally mustered up the nerve to slip her own hand into the same pocket. She pulled out a roll of cash and felt her eyes bug out of her head.

"Get yourself a security guard Bella… keep those fuckers far away from the bar. They're nothing but trouble." Felix's voice suddenly registered in Bella's head as she whipped her attention to him and nodded only just.

Still trying to process what exactly had just happened.

* * *

Kgunter34 - your welcome! glad you like it!

Team1DUnionJcat - that... is an interesting penname. glad you like it so far. so much fun to write!

Lili82 - lol... thankksss... YOUR fab ;P

TwiShy48 - awwww haha I'm glad you like it! hopefully it won't disappoint!

Guest - haha I like that you like it!

teetag - haha... this review totally made my day. it was too funny... excellent! glad you like it so far!

Guest - well here it is!

contentchaos - glad you like it so far! thanks for the review!

Breaking-Midnight - thank youuu!

booksxforxlife - it's called skill. hehehe. glad you like it. hope this chapter was good too!

AnaneDvias35 - fair enough. ur wish is my command!

* * *

IMAGE LINKS FOR THE STORY ON MY PROFILE!

thanks for reading and reviewing... hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
